Happiness is A Warm Gun
by LittleKenner
Summary: Slight A/U, not much, though. Chuck once loved a girl, but she broke his heart and now, many months later, he is finally learning to love again.


A/N: So, I'm not gonna do hardcore sex-scenes, but it is part of the story, so if you have any advice, tell it. This is just a little story about how Chuck learns to love again. Slight A/U.

* * *

Chuck Bass stood at the front steps to his house mansion, and drew a deep breath in. Something about the smell of the air in mid-autumn made him think of all those nights ago, when he actually had a heart. When he actually knew how to love. He shook his head, messing up his perfect, deep brown hair. "You need to get a grip. That was the past," he muttered to himself as the butler opened the door for him.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Bass," The petite blonde maid asked, emerging from the dining room to Chuck's right. He smiled at her southern accent. It brought back pleasant memories of the girl who held his heart, many seasons ago.

"Yes, I would like a gin smash, Annabelle," He told the tiny girl, staring at her bright green eyes. They were the exact same shade as _hers. _He shook his head, trying to forget her. "I'll be up in my room," he instructed the southern belle. She nodded as he turned to the spiral staircase, his head already spinning from thinking about her.

Chuck climbed the stairs, his mind reeling. He turned to his left and opened the huge white door to find his room clean and spotless, unlike how he left it this morning. Sighing, he plopped down on his bed, exhausted and frustrated. Nobody was like her. Nobody could ever take her place. All those months ago, she had his heart, and he had hers. They had loved like no other couple had. Everyday had been filled with such passion and fire that only the two of them could stand. Then one day, she was gone. Never to be seen again. His heart hardened before his eyes, and he blocked the world out with booze and girls. She was the reason he was like this; if she had just stayed, then he wouldn't be this cold. There were so many if's it drove him crazy. His mind would go in circles, trying to figure what he did to make her leave, what caused her to flee from him.

Suddenly, he sat up, and crossed the giant room to his dresser. He gently pulled the top drawer, and dug around the piles of boxers until he found the little red box. Chuck traced the little white flowers embroidered onto the red satin fabric with his index finger. He smiled faintly, imagining it was her skin he was touching.

"Mr. Bass," Annabelle's soft voice called from the other side of the door. "I have your drink ready." He dropped the satin covered box back into the drawer and closed it softly. "Come in," He told the young woman. The door groaned a bit as she opened it.

Annabelle stuck her blonde head in a bit. "Where would you like me to place it?" Chuck nodded his head to the mahogany nightstand. "Just over there would be fine." She nodded, causing her golden-blonde hair to frame her face. The southern belle glided across the room, feeling Chuck's eyes follow her every move. She placed the silver tray on top of the little table. The blonde snuck a glance over at him. "What," she smirked at the young socialite. He shook his head gently, "Nothing. You just…remind me of someone."

A smile found it's way to her soft pink lips. "And who was that," She questioned, raising and eyebrow at him. Somehow, the first real smile in months crossed Chuck's lips. "Her name was Caroline. Caroline Dubose," he whispered so softly she could barely hear him.

Annabelle smiled at Chuck. "Well, is there anything else you want," she asked politely. Chuck stared at her, immersed in her beauty. He strode over to the maid, and looked down into her emerald eyes. She stared back, looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes, which held warmth for once, instead of the usual iciness. Chuck bent down, bringing his face closer to hers. Annabelle stood on her tiptoes, stretching herself upward.

"This really isn't right," She whispered, barely brushing her lips against his as she spoke. "Just do it," he whispered before putting his hand on her chin, and pulling her head up, abolishing the last bit of space between them.

Their lips pressed together, sending sparks throughout their bodies. Annabelle wrapped her arms around his neck, as Chuck slid his arms around her waist, bringing them even closer. He licked her lip, begging for entrance. Annabelle opened her mouth slightly, allowing him passage. Chuck smiled a bit, and turned them around and laid her gently on the bed.

She smiled up him, watching him unbutton his school uniform. "Are you sure, Mr. Bass?" She asked nervously. He nodded his head furiously. "I'm sure."

With that, he pressed his lips back onto hers, and compressed his body onto her body. He grinded his pelvic region against Annabelle's, sending fire through her body. Annabelle moaned, sending shivers up Chuck's spine. He slid his hand up her white shirt, and undid her bra. She massaged his head, moaning even more as he sucked on her collarbone. His hands traveled expertly, unbuttoning her blouse with the greatest of ease.

Annabelle sat up, letting the blouse slide down her arms. Chuck took her bra and threw it to the other side of his room. Hungrily, she took his shirt off, and rubbed his muscular chest and stomach. Annabelle flipped him over, and straddled him. She kissed her way down his chest, and stopping at the top of his khaki pants. Quickly, she tugged at his belt, eagerly wanting more. His hands were just as greedy as hers, and pulled at Annabelle's skirt.

Their breaths began quickening as they shed their last bits of clothing. Chuck pulled down her light blue underwear, and sent it flying across his room. She jerked his boxers down and slung them somewhere away from the bed.

Their bodies moved together as one, moans and groans filled the air. Their breaths became short pants, sweat dripped from their bodies as they did the deed. They let their minds wander from what was wrong with their world; Chuck overlooked his iciness and alcoholic addiction; Annabelle forgot that she was barely getting by in the world and she was close to being fired. Again. Nothing else mattered; they only had a fixation with each other at that very moment.

* * *

The two of them lay side by side, breathing deeply. Chuck turned onto his side, to look at Annabelle, and watched her intently.

"What," Her green eye glittered happily.

"I love you," he told her. And for the first time in a long time, he actually meant it.


End file.
